Patent Literature 1 discloses a method of manufacturing an absorbent article which alternately forms: a stretch region in which an elastic member in a stretched state is arranged between two sheets which constitute a disposable diaper as an absorbent article; and a non-stretch region in which an elastic member in a non-stretched state is disposed.
In the method of manufacturing the absorbent article set forth in Patent Literature 1, an adhesive agent is applied to at least one of two sheets so as to form a strong adhesive unit and a weak adhesive unit, and then, an elastic member is disposed in a stretched state and is secured at the strong adhesive unit, and thereafter, the elastic member is cut at the weak adhesive unit. The elastic member that has been in the stretched state at the weak adhesive unit shrinks, and only the elastic member that has been secured by a strong adhesive agent still remains In this manner, a stretch region and a non-stretch region are formed.
As a method of forming a strong adhesive unit and a weak adhesive unit at two sheets, there are exemplified: a method of applying an adhesive agent to one of the sheets while varying the amount of application; a method of alternately disposing two kinds of adhesive agents with their adhesive forces which are different from each other; and a method of intermittently applying an adhesive agent to a sheet.